This Winter Snow
by Kazaashi
Summary: Zero and Yuuki are left at the Cross Academy for winter break; they have the entire place to themselves. Will they be able to stand one another? One moment leads to another as the two realize feelings for one another. ZeroxYuuki


_Due to some of the positive reviews and feedback of my first fan fiction, I decided to post my second one. This is the second fan fiction I wrote in my entire life. It was written on the same night as my first one "The Way It Should Be." Which also happens to be a Vampire Knight fan fiction. Since the two stories were written on the same night, I don't know how much of an improvement there is. I did however; try my best and love this one much more then my first one. I attempted to use the very best of my ability to write this fan fiction, I hope it shows._ _I pray that you enjoy this and please do leave comments and feedback. I might continue this story if there are a lot of positive reviews. Enjoy!_

--

Winter break had finally arrived. The snow had been falling for a few days, covering the school ground in a beautiful white. It was cold; the kind of cold that would make the snowflakes dry, perfect for snowball fights. The Night Class had left to go on a little trip, and most of the Day Class had gone home to see their families. The only people left at the academy were Yuuki, the Chairman and Zero, himself.

"There's going to be nothing to do when we're the only people left in the school!" Yuuki whined as she sprawled herself out on the coach by the fireplace. She let out a relaxing sigh and closed her eyes.

Zero turned away from looking out at the window and walked up to the Chairman's desk, placing both his hands on it firmly. "You're telling me that I'm stuck with you and her, the entire break? What a drag." He said with great anxiety. In all honesty Zero didn't mind spending time with the two but there were times when they would get on his nerves, especially if he couldn't let out any anger on the Night Class members. It disheartened him.

"Well, no you won't be spending it with me Zero. I've been called out for a very important business trip this break. So it will be just Yuuki and you." He lovingly said as he prepared for Zero's incoming rage. It was to be expected.

"WHAT?! You expect me to stay with _her_ this entire break alone? What am I supposed to do? She can hardly fend for herself, she can't even cook!" he proclaimed, "I can't believe you're doing this to me" as he continued to look distastefully at the Chairman.

Yuuki got up slowly and rubbed her eyes, confused at what was going on. She walked over and gave the biggest yawn. "What's going on?.." she said tiredly. "Why is Zero being a big baby?" as she continued to rub her eyes.

"Oh, I was just telling Zero that I would be gone the entire break on a business trip so you two will be living alone together till I get back" he repeated cheerfully. The Chairman was always a happy-go-lucky guy, but he had his serious moment. This was not one of them; he awaited Yuuki's reaction while giggling to himself.

Moments passed, until the silence was abruptly ended with a loud "_WHAT?!_" coming from Yuuki. She began to whine and bicker at the fact that Zero would be boring and that there would be nothing to do. Both of them argued at each other and pointed fingers at one another.

The Chairman got out of his chair and slowly sauntered over to his long coat and put it on. "Well, I should get going, don't worry I'm sure you two will be fine. Call me if you need me. Yuuki, don't worry Zero is a great cook! He takes after his beloved daddy! Me!" he burst out with pride.

Yuuki slowly walked up to the Chairman and gave him a big goodbye hug and said she'll miss him. "I'll get back at you for leaving me with Zero when you get back!" she smiled and toddled off. Zero looked over at the Chairman seriously. "Zero, I'm sure you'll be able to restrain yourself, you've done it for four years now. Use the blood tablets. It was what they were designed for after all." He said solemnly, and then walked out of the door.

Zero let out of a big heaving sigh and thought to himself. He had wondered where Yuuki had run off too.

_This was going to be one long winter break._

Yuuki had run off to her room and changed into her pajamas. She had always wondered what it would be like to live alone, with Zero that is. He was always so dependable and he did cook very well. That's when her stomach started to growl quite loudly. "I guess it's time for some food Zero!" she yelled out as she ran out the door. "Zero I want food." She giggled as she ran circles around him. Her heart rate began to pick up as she continued to run around him.

"What do you want to eat?" he replied quietly. He should be used to this by now, she always asks him for food, considering she wasn't a very good cook to start off with.

"I want… an ice cream sundae! Yeah that's what I want! Can I have lots of cherries too?" she called out as she finally stopped running around him. Her heart was starting to calm down as she dropped back into the coach patiently waiting for Zero's reply. He looked so serious today, she pondered why.

"Alright, a sundae it is." He replied with a smile. Yuuki always knew how to make him smile, and it was rare for him to smile at all. Secretly, all his smiles were for her; maybe that was because everyone else annoyed him to death. Zero walked over to the kitchen looking in the freezer for vanilla ice cream. He found it at the back and took it out. Yuuki watched him from behind as he got to work on her sundae. "Zero smiled… at me." She thought to herself. She knew that his smiles were rare; even if he did smile they would sometimes be just another mask to hide what he really felt; but this smile was real.

"Yuuki, it's ready." He said as he placed the sundae on the counter for her. Yuuki instantly ran up to the counter ready to chow down. Her eyes widened as she gazed upon the magnificent sundae. It had three large scoops of pure white vanilla ice cream with caramel and chocolate sauce drizzled around it. She turned the bowl around to find banana sliced around the sides and lots of cherries on top. Just the way she loved it. "Thanks Zero!" she cried out with joy as she picked up her spoon and prepared herself to eat.

Zero looked at her curiously as she devoured the sundae in mere minutes. He smiled as he watched her eyes grow wide and her content smile upon her face. "Are you enjoying it?..." he asked cautiously.

"Yeah of course! I enjoy everything you make. Why wouldn't I?" Yuuki happily replied as she placed the last cherry in her mouth. She got up and placed the empty bowl in the dish washer and sat down in front of the fire. She shivered as she sat down and quietly complained to herself. "It's cold…" Yuuki said as she fell back hoping to land on the floor. Instead she met with Zero's chest. Her head ached as it made contact with his chest.

"Owww! What was that?! A wall? Zero your chest is like concrete!" Yuuki childishly whined as she looked back at Zero. A hand could be felt on her head after that. It was a soft slender hand, it was Zero's. "I'm sorry." He said apologetically. "I heard you say you were cold, so I came over to see what I could do…" his voice trailed off.

"No no it's okay Zero! It didn't hurt that much. I was just surprised… I didn't think you'd even bother with me." Yuuki softly said as she took another look back at Zero, who was nowhere to be found. She gawked and aimlessly pointed into nothing because she didn't know where he went. She crossed her arms in frustration, and got up to go look for him. Yuuki's feet stomped around the house in a futile attempt to scare him. Yuuki slowly opened the washroom door, which had an inexplicably broken lock. Her eyes slowly peered through the crack between the door and wall to see Zero harshly coughing and wheezing over the sink with running water. Scanning the room allowed her to see his blood tablets scattered on the floor.

"Damn it… no matter how many times I try… these won't stay down…" Zero said to himself desperately. Zero had tried his very best to keep the blood tablets down for Yuuki's sake. He didn't want to put her in harm's way anymore. The very fact of him piercing into her neck and drinking her blood was arousing and all but it hurt Yuuki too much, and he didn't want that.

A knock quietly hit the washroom door, grabbing Zero's attention. Yuuki sheepishly walked in with concern in her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes that Zero could find solace in. He gazed at them, and then looked back down at the sink in disgrace.

"Is your body rejecting the tablets Zero?... Are you hungry? Do you want me to-"was all she could say before being cut off by Zero's hand cupping her mouth.

"No, I don't want to harm you anymore. I'm fine." He said calmly as he washed his face off.

Yuuki looked back at him concerned. She didn't know why he'd always reject her. She knew that he was only trying to protect her, but it hurt so much more when he'd reject her. In all actuality, it hurt her so much she began to cry. "Why do you let yourself suffer all the time? I'm here for you; I can calm the lust for blood if you let me. Why do you always push me aside?" she cried out angrily.

Zero turned around and looked at her with a faint smile on his face and his wet silver hair covering his eyes. "I'm fine, I really am… There's no need to worry." He reassuringly said to Yuuki. Zero placed his hand on Yuuki's head and patted her gently. "Thank you for your concern, it means a lot to me." He said as he slowly wiped away her tears.

"Why are you in here anyway, you knew I was in the washroom." He asked curiously. Yuuki hadn't noticed that Zero was shirtless, not that she minded at all. She had seen his bare chest a lot of times, but it made her happy. Her eyes began to trail up his chest, past his neck and into his eyes. She had never noticed this but Zero was actually very good looking. He had a very well built figure, toned arms, a good abdomen and nice hands. He had very soft unique silver hair, a heartwarming smile when he actually meant it; but above all his eyes were most intriguing about him. His eyes were soft lavender, they shone quite a bit and they had always managed to see right through to her. As beautiful as they were, she could see his anguish and pain throughout the years. She could see his sorrow and the distain in his eyes.

"I…" her words stuck to her throat, she couldn't finish, and she couldn't even think or remember what she wanted to say. She was lost in his eyes.

"Yuuki, are you okay? Maybe you should go lay down." He said with concern as he grabbed her hand and led her out to the coach. Yuuki obediently followed him as she toddled behind. Why was he so pretty? Why didn't she ever notice before? If she hadn't known Zero before coming to this academy and he was in the Night Class, he would have looked like one of them. "One of them…" she thought about what just went past her mind. Yuuki immediately regretted it. Zero hated the Night Class, he hates all vampires. Yet, he has to live his life as a vampire himself. It must be a living hell for him.

"Zero, are you going to be okay?..." Yuuki asked quietly as Zero picked her up and carefully placed her on the coach lying down.

"I'll be fine." He smiled at her. It was that smile again Yuuki thought to herself. She smiled back and closed her eyes. She was warm, not from the fire beside her, but from his touch, his smile.

Zero walked over to the television and turned it on. A loud hiss radiated from the large flat paneled TV. He jerked and feverishly looked for the remote and turned down the volume. He turned his head to look over at Yuuki who had gotten up frightened.

"What was that?!" she bellowed in a grumpy voice. She puffed out her cheeks and tried to make the most annoyed face possible at him. Those lavender eyes widened as he began to grin and then slowly laugh at her.

_She was the cutest thing in his life._

"What's so funny?! You scared me! Can't you see my annoyed face! I'm not very happy right now!" She frantically yelled out as she threw her arms and legs around hopelessly. She paused and looked at him as he laughed. Zero was laughing; he had a very friendly laugh. It was contagious, knowing that Zero rarely smiles or laughs. She couldn't help herself. Yuuki placed her hands on her mouth and tried her best not to laugh. It didn't work; she laughed with him.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I was just going to go to the music channel to see if there was anything interesting on." He said with a heartwarming face. Zero looked back over at the TV and changed the channel. A new rock band had recently risen to stardom. He had heard this band before, previously. "I think I have some of their songs on my MP3" he said to himself.

"_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e"_ could be heard throughout the room. "I love this song. I think it was called Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi." Zero said to Yuuki. She looked back at him, and replied "it's pretty catchy. It would be awesome as an opening theme for an anime." She giggled at him and walked over. "You have a strange taste in music Zero, but I don't care!" She embraced him from behind.

"Zero look at the snow!" Yuuki said with excitement. The snowflakes were fairly large. They were about half the size of Yuuki's eyes. They walked over to the window and looked out.

Yuuki nudged Zero with her elbow and asked "is it true that all snowflakes are different?" He looked back and then gazed back at the snow. "I suppose, but it's very pretty regardless." He said solemnly. The snow had always reminded him of the day that his family was killed. For the next few minutes Yuuki was fairly content with looking out the window. She had last her train of thought. These snowflakes were beautiful. "But not as beautiful as Zero." She giggled to herself.

How are there beautiful males anyway? That question always confused her. Would Zero be a beautiful male? She thought he could be. Zero is very beautiful, up until he opens his mouth. She continued to laugh out loud at her own thoughts.

"Here." Zero said from the counter of the kitchen. Yuuki looked over to see a mug of hot chocolate and skipped over. "Is this Choco Choco?" she asked anxiously. "No less for Yuuki." He replied reassuringly.

Yuuki sipped on her Choco Choco hot chocolate while staring at Zero who had already finished his. "How did you finish so fast?" she asked with astonishment. It boggled her mind how he could drink something so hot so quickly. Is there a trick to drinking hot chocolate quickly? Finally, she reached the bottom of the mug and put it beside Zero's mug inside the sink. Zero walked into the washroom again and Yuuki followed like a chick following its mother.

"Don't come in okay?" Zero said as he poked his head out. His face was pale and he was biting his lower lip.

"Zero what's wrong? Are you… craving blood?" she asked. Yuuki knew that he needed blood. It was the only thing that would stop his pain. She pushed through the door knowing that the lock was hopelessly broken anyway. Zero was nowhere to be seen. Curious, Yuuki slowly crept over to the other side of the washroom. The lights went out and Yuuki jumped in fear. She heard the door creak as it closed.

"Zero? Is that you? I'm afraid…" Yuuki sheepishly proclaimed as she shuffled over to the light switch. The stained glass window up on the ceiling of the room had allowed for some moonlight to peer through. The moonlight however was warped to a deep crimson red, the color of blood. A hand cupped over her mouth and she tried to scream but the hand had muffled her voice.

"I thought… I told you… to stay outside Yuuki… Why don't you ever listen?..." His voice sounded desperate and needy. She could hear his deep breathing beside her ear. She slowly moved his hand off her mouth and calmly turned over.

"I knew you couldn't resist any longer Zero. You know that I'm always willing to offer you blood. Like I said before, I know I can't offer you a feast here and there but I am willing to help you! Just trust me…" Yuuki yelled as she brushed her hair back to reveal her neck. Zero's eyes widened as he saw her delicate neck. Yuuki could see his eyes; they were glowing red, like blood. She had seen these eyes before, the day Kaname saved her, the day she was attack by a vampire. But these eyes belonged to Zero, and she could never fear him, so she never did fear him. She made that up in her mind.

"I'm sorry Yuuki." Zero struggled to say those few words. He moved closer to her neck and softly licked it with his tongue. He could feel her shudder at the touch of it. Zero could feel her heart rate quickening as he slowly placed his fangs on her neck.

"Ze-"she gasped as the fangs pierced into her neck. She could feel the warm blood seeping out, and she could feel his tongue and him sucking out her blood. It was something that she could never do with someone else. Yuuki had long since thought of this as a way to save Zero, his pleasure. However; as times passed she began to realize that she loved the feeling of him taking her blood. What was once considered forbidden between them was not her pleasure; it was their pleasure alone. Something that no one else could fill in her life, he was Zero's, Zero was hers. This was her guilty pleasure.

"Yuuki. Are you okay?" Zero asked with concern as he licked the rest of the blood off his lips and her neck. He hated the fact that he had to rely on her for blood. It pained him to know that in order to live, he had to take away from the one person he cared about. He looked over at her, under the moonlit room. Her eyes were soothing, she was his calm and his life was his storm.

"I'm fine Zero, you should know by now that I wouldn't hesitate to give you blood. If it means that I can be with you longer, you're important to me." She replied as she held his hand.

"What about Kaname? There's no doubt that he knows you've been giving me blood. Do you really want to disappoint him? What if you lose him because of me? It's not hard to tell that you love him…" he asked with such despair in his eyes. Knowing that Kaname was indeed the love interest of Yuuki pained him. He hated Kaname, the way he was always so smug about things. Zero hated his omniscient pretty boy attitude as well.

"Zero, it doesn't matter if Kaname knows or not. I'm not afraid to lose him if it means that you can live. I'll sacrifice anything for you, even if it means I lose Kaname. I'm not sure… about my feelings towards him anymore. After that I found out he could have messed around with my memories of my past… Zero, you were always there for me; whether I realized it or not!" she said as she placed her head against his.

Zero looked at the floor grievingly. Why would she give up something she's loved for so long for a monster like him? He was bound to lose his humanity soon or later. Why would she waste her time and blood on someone like him; a lost cause? The truth was he thought of himself as a waste of time and effort.

"Yuuki I…" he stopped before he could finish his sentence. Zero knew that it was wrong, what they were doing was already forbidden; for a human to willingly give blood to a vampire. It was a sin.

Yuuki cupped her hands on his face and forced his eyes to gaze into hers. She took a deep breath in and opened her mouth to say "Zero, I'll always be by your side, I always have. I always will be at your side."

Zero moved his lips closer to hers, praying that she wouldn't be upset or hurt. He could feel her lips against his, the warmth they offered. He could also feel the blood flowing inside of her soft lips. It was ecstasy.

Yuuki's eyes widened, she was surprised. Zero was kissing her. Why would he do that? She thought that he would never have a motive like that. Zero, the boy that she cared for when his family was slaughtered by vampires; Zero, the one who always had her back whenever things got out of hand. All the thoughts of Kaname dissipated. He didn't matter, she had Zero. She couldn't take her lips off of his, they were too enticing. This was her sin. She placed her arms and created room between their lips.

"Zero I…" she said quietly as she looked at Zero. He looked away, as if he had something to be ashamed of. "I'm so sorry Yuuki I didn't mean to, I must not be feeling well." Was all he could think of.

"No no Zero, I was going to say that that was my first kiss…" she giggled and blushed. She had never experienced such a strange experience before, it was strange.

Zero laughed at her unexpected answer, he didn't think that this was her first kiss. He smiled and moved in again to kiss her. "There goes your second." He laughed.

"I wouldn't mind If you were the only one I ever kiss." She felt really happy now. She felt loved, Zero had kissed her, she realized at that moment. That she loved him.

"Yuuki, I love you… I always have, I hope you understand that." He said as he looked into her brown eyes. He was in love, he had kissed her. Inside his mind he smirked, a cocky smirk at Kaname. Zero had gotten the girl he loved so much.

"I love you too Zero." She replied wholeheartedly. She held his hand as they both got up and walked out. It was getting late now.

"Can we watch a movie now? I don't want to fall asleep yet!" Yuuki laughed out. It was true; she wanted to spend as much time with Zero as she possibly could before everyone else got back. This was their heaven at home.

"Sure" he replied, "should we watch a horror movie?" Zero asked out to Yuuki. She looked over annoyed. "No don't you know anything! We have to watch a Christmas movie!" she hit him in the back of the head.

Zero looked over and smiled, ignoring the fact that the brat just hit him in the back of the head. "Anything for you, Yuuki."

They had both expressed their love for one another, on a faithful snowy day. Despite past experiences, where they both last something important on a day as white as this. Two orphans have found solace within each other's arms. They both knew, that they'd always have each other, and that this was going to be the best winter break ever.

"I love you Zero!"

"I love you too, nuisance…"


End file.
